Adrenaline Rush
by Makoto-and-MooCat
Summary: Street Racing and DBZ collide! Goku, Yamcha, Vegeta, Krillen, Eighteen, Chi, Bulma and 18 are part of a racing gang called the Pythons! I suck at summaries so just check it out y'all! NO FLAMERS!
1. The New Kid

Makoto: HI everyone! THIS TYPE of story i've never ever ever seen! Well basically this story has DBZ characters *except* get this........  
  
MooCat: THEY STREET RACE AND THEIR A GANG AND.....  
  
Makoto: (Covers MooCat's mouth) That was my favourite part! You ruined it! Anyways, this story has been influenced when i first saw 'The Fast and the Furious'! TOTALLY COOL! Well hope you enjoy it!  
  
MooCat: (grumbles)  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Dragonball Z!  
***********************************************************************  
  
Andrenaline Rush - Chapter 1 - The New Kid  
  
A tall man with hair that pointed straight out like a flame, cruised in his black Honda with fire flame decors. He wore a black t-shirt with red sloppy khakis and black sunglasses to match his car.   
  
The kid's name is Vegeta, 18, lives with his 22 year old brother, Reg, and always seems to look for trouble. He lived in an area which only one thing were the dreams of teens, street racing. Street Racing was big to all teens who can get behind the wheel without getting arrested and for those teens that can go fast enough.   
  
Vegeta's car was no typical honda, it had all the parts a street racer could dream of. His parents, always off on business trips, send them a few ten thousand dollars a month to make sure that their kids lived but Vegeta kept his money and used them for parts. He usually visited Mac, a dealer of Street Racing parts.   
  
This night, was his night he thought. Tonight, on Thunder Road, started street racing.   
  
Vegeta planned his moves step by step. In his car, there was a kind of gas that gives his car incredible speed and power. A computer was linked to it to make sure it doesn't explode of the power and tells him what times he can push a red button, for the adrenaline explosion of power to occur. Every street racer appeared at the old car factory, the starting of the street racing.   
  
Vegeta cruised through and saw all the cars lined up at the side aslong as the drivers and chicks. With his sunglasses, he would take quick peeks at chicks as the chicks would giggle. He parked his car at an empty slot and stepped out of his honda.   
  
"Well, well, what do we have here!" A voice mocked.  
  
Vegeta turned around with the most bored expression on his face.  
  
"Hmm! Well i don't know, Malcovic, it seems like we have a new kid on our block!" Two teenage boys, a guy with spiky lightening blue hair and a blonde boy.   
  
Vegeta took his shades off casually and just smirked.  
  
"Typical of you to judge a new kid..." Vegeta threw his shades into the car.  
  
The two boys smiled in approval and brought out a hand, "I like you! I'm Malcovic and the boy beside me is Greg!"   
  
"Cool, the names Vegeta..." Vegeta shook them.   
  
"So, what type of car d'ya got newbie?" Greg smirked.  
  
"Honda, the best parts you can find in the city!" Vegeta flipped the lid of the car up letting Greg and Malcovic take a look in his car.  
  
"Whoa! Check it out Mal! He's got all the best! S67 engines, y20 tanks..." Greg looked into the car.  
  
(Makoto: Ok, i just made all that up! So don't rely on me for car part info!)  
  
"A good way to spend 20 grand!" Mal took a glance while Vegeta just gave him a wicked smile.   
  
"I'm a big spender! Can't help it..." Vegeta just shrugged as Mal and Greg just shrugged.  
  
"Oh greg..." Two feminime voices giggled.   
  
The three boys turned around and saw two blondes in *very* skimpy outfits. They giggled and one motioned Greg to come over.  
  
"Excuse me! I got a little (ahem) business..." Greg smiled and walked over to the two blondes. Malcovic just chuckled when suddenly, a roar of engines silenced the crowd.  
  
Six hondas, the lightening yellow, pinkish purple, sky blue, electric green, silver and jet black. All six hondas had a gold python on each sides of them and entered all in a row. They then parked in the end and the whole crowd followed them.  
  
"Who are they?" Vegeta asked as he followed the crowd.  
  
"Man! You've never heard of the Pythons? They're the best of the best of all street racing! No one can seem to beat them! C'mon, i'll introduce them to ya!" Mal elbowed his way through the crowd. Just then, the leader stepped out of his Black Honda.   
  
"Yo Goku! Hey, how's it been going man?" Mal high fived Goku and did a little hand thing.  
  
"I've been doing good mal, how bout'u?" Goku put his silly grin on as a raven haired girl snuggled up to Goku obviously showing to the girls that he was hers.  
  
"Great! Hey, i'like ta introduce the newbie, Vegeta." Mal stepped away and showed Vegeta, who had his arms crossed and serious.  
  
Goku and Vegeta had a little glaring contest but then it was broken up when a girl with blue aqua hair stepped out of the Sky blue honda. She flipped her long hair as the boys hooted and whistled.   
  
"So wheres yur ride?" Goku said still a bit cautious.  
  
"Over here, i'll show it ta ya..." Vegeta turned away from the blue hair beauty and led the leader of the gang to his car.  
  
"Whoa, you must have spent a lot of grand for this! Bulma, over here!" Goku waved.   
  
The blue haired beauty, who was flirting with a few guys walked over. She wore tight blue denim shorts, pink belly shirt and purple boots. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail.   
  
"Hey! who's this guy?" Her voice sang as she checked out the equipment in the car.  
  
"His name is Vegeta, a newbie." Goku answered.  
  
"Wow, he has all the latest gadgets and stuff! You never know if he could be the one who would beat you to a race!" Bulma winked.  
  
"Ha! That would be the day! So, yur gonna race today?" Goku looked over to him.  
  
"Yah, why?" Vegeta answered.   
  
"Well, before we start, we always make a bet! So far, i've won all of 'em, will you make a difference?" Goku smirked.  
  
Vegeta tossed him a big wad of hundred bills.  
  
"There's five grand in that! Well, aren't we gonna start?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
Goku whistled and nodded with approval as he put in a wad of money as long as three other racers.  
  
"Yamucha! Ya got police covered?" Goku shouted over.  
  
A guy with scars on his face gave goku a thumbs up.   
  
"K guys! Let's get ready!" The raven haired girl winked over to Goku.  
  
"Sure chi! C'mon! Let's race!" Goku smiled and stepped into his black honda.   
  
Vegeta just smirked and stepped into his car and drove it over to the starting line. The five racers and five cars roared their engines to show sign of approval to the race. The green flag! And they're off! Vegeta was third as Goku was still at first. No matter how hard vegeta tried, the driver infront of him was too fast.  
  
"HAHAHAHAAAAA! I'M GONNA WIN!!!!!!!" The obnoxious driver yelled from the window.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Vegeta smirked, pushed a red button and suddenly, a surge of power went through his car and immediately the car pushed forward, leaving the obnoxious driver gawking. Then, it was vegeta vs. goku, side to side, trying to win all that money that was in the dealers hands.   
  
"Your good, but not good enough!" Goku yelled as he too pushed a red button and his car raced over the finish line first.   
  
The five race cars came to a screeching halt and the crowd clapped in approval.   
  
"Way to go man, another win for the pythons..." Mal laughed as he personally handed him all the money.   
  
"Hey, newbie!" Goku shouted over the voices and Vegeta turned around. The crowd silenced.  
  
"Your pretty good for a new guy, wanna come over to our garage tomorrow?" Goku offered. The crowd gasped.  
  
"A'right, that's cool..." Vegeta shrugged.   
  
"OH SHIT!!! WE GOT COPS PEEPS!! COPS COPS COPS!!!!!" Yamucha's voice boomed from speakers and the crowd scattered into their cars and started to race out. Just then, floods of police cars started chasing the street racing cars but of course, street racers were a lot faster then police.   
  
Soon, Thunder Road had no one, nothing to do it's bidding.  
  
  
To be Continued  
***********************************************************************  
  
Makoto: Hey peeps! Hope ya like this type of story!  
  
MooCat: Hmm, wonder where they get their shades...  
  
Makoto: -_-'   
  
MooCat: SEND REVIEWS...  
  
Makoto: BUT NO FLAMERS!!!!!!! 


	2. Friends or Foes?

Makoto: Thank you juu-chan! YOUR THE ONLY ONE TO EVER REVIEW MY STORY!  
  
MooCat: (whispers) people, makoto is officially crazy!  
  
Makoto: THANK YOU THAANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!  
  
MooCat: (whispers) see wat i mean?  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Dragonball Z  
************************************************************************************  
  
Adrenaline Rush - Chapter 2 - Friends or Foe?  
  
Vegeta, in his black honda, took the piece of paper Goku gave him that had directions to the Pythons garage. He then parked in front of a fairly big neighbourhood garage and strolled in. Today, he wore a casual denim sloppy jeans and a white t-shirt.   
  
"Yo? Anyone here?" Vegeta knocked on the frame of the garage door.  
  
"Hey newbie! C'mon in!" Goku head popped out from behind a broken down green beetle.   
  
Suddenly, all the pythons peeped out from the cars that they were fixing and wore different clothes then the ones they wore last night.   
  
He recognized the blue hair girl that was called Bulma but she wasn't wearing the awfully skimpy clothes taht she wore last night. Today, it was more 'grunge'. She had a white t-shirt on, chunky garage boots, big thick goggles that hung loosely around her neck, a pair of brownish reddish pants which one sleeve was up to her mid thighs and the other was just down. She had gloves, elbow and a shoulder protector on. (AN: If you want a better picture, look at the girl on the left side in this website : http://www.angelfire.com/anime/bulmashrine/fanart2/miki1.jpg)  
  
Vegeta also saw Goku's girl working on a broken down ugly rusted colour convertible. He remembered her name was Chi Chi. She wore white khakis and a red t-shirt but her clothes were smudged with grease, oil and so on. She wore the same thick pair of goggles bulma had.   
  
Vegeta saw a bald short man, a pretty hot blonde girl, and a guy with scars all over his face.   
  
"I bet you don't really remember who these people are! The short bald guy is Krillen, the guy with the scars is Yamcha and the blonde is Juuhachi-gou! You already know Chi Chi and Bulma!" Goku introduced.  
  
"Hey." Vegeta just looked around.  
  
"Whoa! you actually have S67 engines? Those are the best in the market..." Bulma started searching in Vegeta's car.  
  
"Hey! Get out of there!" Vegeta ran over.  
  
"Relax Vegeta, Bulma's the best mechanic in this garage! She can invent and fix WHATEVER you need!" Goku gave him a slap on the back.  
  
"Yah! Chill man!" Bulma laughed as Vegeta just grumbled and crossed his arms.  
  
"Hmm, well let's check what time of propane boost (AN: The stuff that is used to boost the car to go faster)! Gimme your keys!" Bulma automatically put her arm out.  
  
"What? Are you crazy?" Vegeta barked.  
  
"C'mon vegeta! If she checks it out maybe you can go faster!" Chi Chi said while she wiped her hands with a towel.  
  
"Hmph!" Vegeta said as he tossed her the keys.   
  
Bulma smirked victoriously and opened up the car. Lifting up the passenger seat, the place where all propane boosts are, and checked out one of them.  
  
"Hmm! With this kind you would never beat us in a race!" Bulma simply said as she put it back.  
  
"WHAT?! THAT'S THE BEST IN THE MARKET!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Ahh! So that's the problem, you got it at the *market*!" Bulma laughed as the rest did to.  
  
"Am i missing something here?" Vegeta raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Yah! All our propane boosts are invented by Bulma! They guarantee us amazing speed that leaves the rest in the dust!" Krillen answered.  
  
"Krillen! How do you know we can trust this guy?" Yamcha shot a glare at Vegeta and he shot a look back at him.  
  
"Ah c'mon yamcha! If he doesn't want to join us, we won't tell him! And if he tricks us, we'll kill him!" Goku laughed.  
  
"trust me, a lot of people did trick us and let's say, they weren't around anymore!" Chi Chi laughed.  
  
"So, what's this *secret* propane boost called?" Vegeta rubbed his temples trying to figure things out.  
  
"Well we can't tell you, you have to join us first!" Bulma said as she tossed him back his keys.  
  
~Join? I've been an individual for as long as i remember...~ Vegeta frowned and couldn't believe he would say this:  
  
"Alright! I'll join the pythons!"  
  
"Great! Bulma, give him a tour won't ya?" Goku said.  
  
"Sure! I'm not really that busy!" Bulma smiled while a steaming hot Yamcha was behind her but she didn't notice.  
  
"A'right then! Let's get back to work peoples!" Goku yelled and everyone scurried back.  
  
  
  
To be Continued  
***********************************************************************  
Makoto: I hope this chapter gets me more reviews!  
  
MooCat: Same here!  
  
Makoto: 


	3. Changes

Makoto: Hey guys! I'd like to thank Deadly Beauty and serene outlaw ()! Serene outlaw pointed out that it's nitrous boost, not propane boost! Sorry for misleading you guys!   
  
MooCat: (Runs towards makoto) HEY!! GUESS WHAT I'VE DISCOVERED?!  
  
Makoto: What moocat?  
  
MooCat: ALL of the clothes from this story is on sale at the mall!!!!!  
  
Makoto: WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET'S GO!!!   
  
*Makoto and MooCat run off*  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: WE do not own any part of Dragonball Z  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Adrenaline Rush - Chapter 2 - Changes  
  
The next day Vegeta drove his car back to the python's garage to be greeted by the whole gang. He parked his car and threw his sunglasses into the seats feeling suspicious.  
  
"What's...going on?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Since you're an official member of the Pythons, we'll have to change you car...a bit!" Bulma smirked.  
  
"Oh no! Your not going NEAR my car!" Vegeta barked and back up a bit.  
  
"Relax vegeta! It's not a big thing! We're just gonna change your car a bit so that it'll be more...python style! Pick between the colour blue or red..." Goku walked over to him.  
  
"Why do we have to change the colour? I like black!" Vegeta deepened his frown.  
  
"Well, *my* car is black, now pick!" Goku scratched his head hoping this wouldn't get any worse.  
  
"Hmph! Fine...red!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Gimme your keys veggie! We'll have to rebuild your car a bit!" Bulma walked over putting her hand out for the keys.  
  
"Hmph!" Vegeta mumbled and tossed her the keys.   
  
"Hey veg, you any good with mechanics?" Krillen asked.  
  
"yah...maybe..." the stubbon arrogant man snorted.  
  
"Great! While bulma, juuhachi-gou and yamcha works on your car you can help us with the orders we've been getting!" Chi Chi smiled and pointed to a red ford truck. "That truck has some engine problems, can ya handle it?"   
  
"yah...i guess..." Vegeta grumbled, taking off his jacket and got ready to work.  
  
For the past six hours vegeta has been working on a few vehicles and totally blew the guys away! They didn't know that vegeta was THAT good of a mechanic!   
  
"Hey veggie! How's that VW Beetle?" Bulma bounced over.   
  
"It's fine, what do you want onna (woman)?" Vegeta wiped his hands with a cloth and threw it back.  
  
"We have a surprise for ya! And don't call me onna! My name is BULMA! BU-L-MA!" Bulma mouthed and said it slowly.  
  
"Alright onna, what's the surprise?" Vegeta smirked leaning on the VW Beetle he fixed.  
  
"Argh! Anyways, let me blind fold you!" Bulma smacked her forehead and took out a blindfold.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Just blind fold you you bastard! Kami! Your so paranoid!" Bulma laughed as Vegeta just did his usual 'hmph'.   
  
Bulma tied the blindfold around his head and lead him carefully to the front of the garage.  
  
"Are you ready yet onna?" vegeta growled.  
  
"Yes you baka!" Bulma hissed and Vegeta saw his beautiful car red and shiny! His honda looked like it was just bought! New tires, new coat of paint and wax, new everything!   
  
"Now *this* is a car worth for a Python!" Goku whistled.   
  
"But...why did you guys do it so soon?" vegeta stammered looking at his new and improved car.  
  
"Cuz we have a race tonight and *you'll* be representing us!" bulma smiled.  
  
  
To be continued  
*************************************************************************************************  
Makoto: HAHAHAHAH!!! A CLIFFY!!! HOPE YOU GUYS CAN SURVIVE!!!  
  
MooCat: Makoto...it's fairly...uh..short?  
  
Makoto: WELL EXCUSE ME MR. PICKY PANTS BUT TOO BAD!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!  
  
MooCat: k...well send reviews but no flamers! 


	4. Time to Race

Makoto: WOW PEEPS!! I got LOTS more reviews from that last chapter! Wooeeee! Well thank you, Rainy Malamute, serene outlaw (), Deadly Beauty and Silver Goddess ()! MooCat, carry on!  
  
MooCat: Now to our daily readers we bring out our next chapter! DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own any part of Dragonball Z!  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Adrenaline Rush - Chapter 3 - Time to Race  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN *I'M* GOING TO REPRESENT THE PYTHONS AT TONIGHT'S RACE?!?!?!" Vegeta screeched.  
  
"Geez man! Chill for a sec! We observed you at the last race, you have the talent kid! Just the not right parts!" Goku laughed at Vegeta's sudden outburst.   
  
"bu-but....no way!" Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
"What do i sense? *Fear*?" Chi CHi giggled.  
  
"I'M NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING! Fine, i will race tonight and i will win!" Vegeta huffed and walked back to the beetle to work on.  
  
"Kami he's so arrogant! Tell me *why* we decided to ask him to join the Pythons? He's such a stubborn ass!" Bulma hissed but still chuckling at Vegeta's...well...stupidity and pride.   
  
"Like i said b-chan, he has the talent to join!" Goku just laughed nervously and walked to the vehicle he was working on.  
  
  
(Python's Garage, 9 PM)  
"Are you guys ready?" Goku asked as he put on some red sunglasses.  
Goku wore a black tank shirt, and beige khakis with his usual sneakers. Chi Chi decided to put on a red tanktop and jeans with thong sandles. Bulma wore a sky blue halter top with 'python' written on it with rhinestones, beige jeans and matching sandles. Yamcha just pulled on a red hoodie with khakis, Krillen wore a white shirt and black baggy pants and Eighteen wore a simple black sports top with black pants. Vegeta looked at himself, he was wearing a white tank shirt with black baggy pants. Putting on his shades he slipped into his car aslong as the others.   
  
In style, the Pythons drove outside of the city and into a farm field owned by one of the enemy drivers. They could see the light of the tail lights from where the were and drove over to the crowd.  
  
"Hey man, what's up? Who's gonna drive for ur pack t'night?" Vegeta recognized Malcovic talking to Goku.  
  
"Our newbie, v-man!" Goku smirked.  
  
"Whoa, y'got confidence in him?" Greg raised in eyebrow.  
  
"you asses talk to much! OF COURSE i have confidence in the newbie or i wouldn't have put 'im on!" Goku gave him a slight punch.  
  
"Watever man, we still have one more group that's comin before we can start!" Malcovic shook his head.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Your archrival goku! The Colds (AN: Sound familiar? eh?)!" Greg frowned.  
  
"Hmph! Oh well! We'll beat them at their own game!" Goku smirked and clenched his fist.   
  
"Who are 'the Colds'?" Vegeta asked as the whole group of the PYthons walked over to listen.  
  
"The Colds are our archrival team! Cruel people indeed, they're a family. They're just plain creepy i say! One of 'em....killed my father..." Goku cringed as Chi Chi walked over to him and gave a supporting hug as everyone patted with comfort.  
  
"I know this is hard but, wouldn't they be in jail?" Vegeta shuffled his foot in discomfort.  
  
"The rule in street racing is to NEVEr deal with the cops in conditions, so they basically did a crime that was unheard of. My father died in a race..." Goku breathed slowly as Chi Chi kissed his cheek lightly as comfort.   
  
"You ok goku?" Yamcha frowned.  
  
"Yah i'm fine!" Goku put on his goofy face again.   
  
Suddenly, a roar of engines silenced the crowd as they gasped except for the Pythons. Out of five cars climbed out five creepy looking white and purple lizards.   
  
"Good to see you again, Goku..." The head leader, licked his lips deliciously towards Chi Chi who glared back.  
  
"Well well, who do we have here?" One of the lizards circled around Vegeta who stood his ground.   
  
"A newbie, Vegeta." Goku stared viciously at the leader who looked deliciously at Chi CHi still.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta hissed.  
  
"Hmm, he's got spunk! Well anyways, me, the leader, King Cold, cross paths with me and you'll wish that you were NEVEr born!" The leader dragged his attention to the rude arrogant newbie.  
  
"(cough) i think your breath already did that!" Vegeta smirked as the crowd chuckled silently.  
  
"Hmm! Smart guy eh? well my name is frieza and this is my brother Cooler!" An almost-like mini replica of King Cold said and a guy that was shiny all over.   
  
"What about those two over there?" Vegeta pointed to an almot lizard like girl who was sitting at the front of her car and a lizard-like guy.   
  
"Oh those? They're much younger that are expected in street racing, ages fifteen and sixteen actually! The girl's name is Ice and the guy is Blizzard!" Cooler smirked and his eyes wandered all over Eighteen.   
  
"Long time no see Bulma..." Frieza hissed as he walked over to the blue haired python.  
  
"Get away from me you freak!" Bulma hissed and backed off.   
  
"Still as fiesty as ever! Ha ha ha!" Frieza laughed as Yamcha protected Bulma.   
  
"Well since everyone is here, let's start racing!" King Cold licked his lips in excitement.  
  
  
  
To be Continued  
***********************************************************************************************  
Makoto: Ha! Now the Cold's are in the story! This gives me an idea...  
  
MooCat: DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD!!! (Wraps duct tape over her mouth)  
  
Makoto: (Screams and tries to get the tape off her)  
  
MooCat: (Smiling brightly with Makoto running around in the background) Send reviews but no flamers! 


	5. To Win or Not to Win?

Makoto: All these days...the only one who reviewed was...DEADLY BEAUTY!!! YOUR THE BEST!!! YOU'VE BEEN REVIEWING SINCE DAY ONE!!! THANK YA!!!!  
  
MooCat: Uh...sorry we haven't been able to update our chapters lately! Makoto has been swamping with homework and her mom sent me to...the horror....OBEDIANCE SCHOOL!!!!! Well anyways, chow for now!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: WE do not own any part of DBZ!  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Adrenaline Rush - Chapter 4 - To Win or Not to Win?  
  
Four cars, Vegeta's red honda, Frieza's electric pink subaru, and a couple of the other gangs car were roaring in excitement aslong as the crowd. With a stone face, Vegeta put on his shades and looked over to Frieza, who was licking deliciously towards Bulma. Bulma ignored him flirting with a few other guys while holding the go flag still.   
  
"Yo v-man! you better win this race or ya owe us ten thousand bucks!" Goku walked over.   
  
"TEN THOUSAND? Argh! Wateva! Get away from the car Goku!" Vegeta snapped.   
  
"Don't worry about it bud! you'll make it! your car totally matches Freiza's car and if not, yours in better! If you win, we get 40 thousand! Good luck dude!" Goku gave him a thumbs up and walked to the sidelines.   
  
Vegeta just shook his head and concentrated on the green flag. Bulma, poised it into the air, looking at Vegeta for a split second and winked. Vegeta just snorted and accelerated his car make a big VOOM sound. Bulma then whipped the flag down and the racers were off! Easily, freiza and vegeta beat the other cars and they were neck to neck. Vegeta didn't dare even think of losing his concentration while Frieza laughed like a maniac. At the same time, they pushed a button that increased their speed five times.   
  
*I'll never be able to beat the purple bastard like this! But if i push the second button, there's a pretty good chance of burning up the car! Oh well, no one lives forever!* With an intense drop of sweat rolling down his cheek, he pushed the second button and his car zoomed off!   
  
"errrgh..." Vegeta tried to control his car not believing the speed it was going! The nitrous boost ran out just as he crossed the finish line! Vegeta, slamming down the brakes, the car spun out of control and slowly came to a halt.   
  
As Vegeta stepped out, Bulma jumped and hugged him almost blocking his air circulation.   
  
"YES!!! YOU DID IT VEGETABLE HEAD!!!" Bulma screamed jumping up and down.   
  
Vegeta subconciously just put a hand around Bulma's tiny waist not quite believing what he did.   
  
"What to go man!" yamcha punched Vegeta in the shoulder hooting in excitement.   
  
"Forty thousand big ones! WAY TO GO V-MAN!!!" Goku gave him a thumbs up as the rest cheered and celebrated.   
  
Vegeta, keeping his cool, looked over to the Colds as they glared deathening towards the celebrating gang.   
  
(Next Day)  
Vegeta stepped into the garage noticing that no one was in. A note was left on office table and he picked it up.   
  
Hey Veggie! We're just going to go get something for lunch! See ya dude and great race last night!  
  
The Gang  
  
Vegeta just shook his head, scrunched the note into a ball and threw it into the garbage can. Taking a pretty big wrench he approached the vehicle he was working on and heard a noise. It was coming from a broken down convertible. Cautiously and holding the wrench ready to attack, he approached the convertible. Just as he was about to strike...  
  
"Hey veggie!" Bulma popped out cleaning her hands.   
  
"BAH!!!" Vegeta jumped back and accidently let go of the wrench letting it drop to the cement floor.   
  
"What's wrong vegetable-head?" Bulma tilted her head.   
  
"Why are you with the gang to go for lunch?!" Vegeta yelled, actually, more liked threatened.   
  
"Someone had to be here to guard the cars! What kind of garage do you think we run?" Bulma raised an eyebrow and walked off. This drove Vegeta crazy but he kept his cool, picked up the wrench, and went to working on the cars.   
  
After an hour, Vegeta's white t-shirt had oil smudges all over it and his tan khakis were only a couple smudges away from being black. Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulders. Taking a cloth, he wiped his hands free from oil and grease and looked into the innocent face of Bulma. Her white tanktop was totally greased up and her jeans were definetly messed up. Her blue braid that reached three quartres down her back was messed up as a few strands of her bangs stuck out.   
  
"What is it onna?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
Bulma's so called 'innocent' face changed dramatically as her eyebrow's arched down.  
  
"Quit calling me onna! Why not take a break? I mean...we ARE doing most of the other's car work!" Bulma growled.  
  
"Why?" Vegeta smirked, liking Bulma's reaction.  
  
"What do you think dimbulb? LOOK AT YOURSELF!" Bulma's eyes flashed a dangerous blue.  
  
"Fine fine onna! If it'll stop your awful screeching, i'll take a break!" Vegeta rolled his eyes as they walked over to the water fountain to take a drink.  
  
"So veggie, tell me a little about yourself! Family? School?" Bulma splashed her face with cold water and wiped it off with a nearby towel.   
  
"Hmph! There's really not much to tell..." Vegeta growled and gurgled down some water wiping the left over liquid with his arm.  
  
"ya right! Everyone has something to tell! Spit it out!" Bulma rolled her eyes and grabbed a doughnut from the office.   
  
Vegeta just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Argh! You're one complicated guy! Fine, family! Where? who? when? why?" Bulma said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Vegeta sat down on the ground and took a deep breath. "My parents are always on business so i really don't know 'em that well. They always send some money every month to make sure we survive though. The only relative i actually know that exists is my brother, Reg! He's 22 and in university. He's been taking care of me from baby age to 12. When I was 12, i realised that my brother already has a lot on his hands, me, his schoolwork, dealing with my parents so i decided to grow up. He's the only one i'm proud of! He's the only person i know in this whole damn city that actually goes to university! He's studying to be teacher. Too bad that i never really got into school...."   
  
Bulma looked deep into Vegeta's eyes believing that she saw a glimpse of care.   
  
"Hey! You ok?" Bulma tried to take a better look into his eyes.  
  
Vegeta, realising what he just said, shook off the emotion and his cold, onyx eyes were back. "What about you onna? i'm sure your life has been good and dandy! Goku tells me your rich!"  
  
"Ha ha ha! Very funny!" Bulma narrowed her eyes but then looked down, "well, ya i'm rich but my parents really didn't....care. they put me in the best schools, and pressured me to only do school, never hang out with friends. so, finally i bursted, i worked and worked but my parents really didn't think it was enough. i felt like i was only a thing they used to make them look good. I realised that I was living a life of nothing, no happiness, nothing, i fought with my parents. they dumped me in an apartment and same with you, they sent me money every month. i don't regret what i did! i told them that i'll be back when they finally understand...."   
  
Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing, the blue rich, smart girl, wasn't happy?   
  
"But that was in the past! Now, i'm perfectly happy!" Bulma put on her smile but it was fake and forced. There was an uncomftorble silence between them that lasted for a couple of minutes.  
  
"So...uh...got a boyfriend?" Vegeta, not realising and regreting, what he said but wanted to break the silence.  
  
"no way! I'm still waiting for the right guy, y'know?" Bulma blushed slightly but then giggled at the cherry faced vegeta.  
  
"Well...what about Frieza? or Yamcha? or..." Vegeta gulped.   
  
"Frieza is a total bastard! Yamcha is a total player! Believe me, i've been with him and it lasted two months cuz he 'claims' that he loves someone else! he broke my heart, but i've healed..." Bulma's face was shadowed and Vegeta saw a tiny tear starting to drop it's way to the ground. Bulma quickly wiped away the tear and managed to give the courage to look up at him.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yah?" Vegeta answered blushing slightly.  
  
"Why are you staring?" Bulma blushed slightly too.  
  
"Uh..um...you still got a little smudge over..there..." Vegeta touched Bulma's cheek, eyes staring straight into Bulma's neverending blue eyes.   
  
They drew closer as their lips brushed but then met each other. The kiss was paralyzing and either of them didn't know what to do but deepen the kiss even more....  
  
"HELLO??????!!!! ANYONE HERE??????!!!!" Goku's voice echoed. The two snapped back to reality and pulled away from each other and quickly jumped up.   
  
"Hey! We got burgers! Tacos! Burritoes! And Chinese Takeout!" Goku waved the food wildly in the air.   
  
Bulma and Vegeta still were in a shade of red as they approached their friends.  
  
"GOKU! DON'T BE SO...uh...did something happen?" Chi Chi raised an eyebrow at the two blushing fools.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
*****************************************************************************************  
Makoto: WHew! THAT WAS A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG chapter! Hope ya guys like that (wink) part of our favourite vegetable head and blue haired girl!   
  
MooCat: (Sniff) PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!  
  
Makoto: eh...don't mind MooCat! My mom gave him some catnip now, he's so cute ^U^!!!!! 


	6. Party Tonight (Prt. 1)

Makoto: WOOO HOOO! It's been a LONG time since I've updated my stories! Well, I'd like to thank serene outlaw, Deadly Beauty, ~*Crystal Lily*~, (^(oo)^) and aNg Le! You guys are the best!  
  
MooCat: AND NOW!! ON WITH OUR STORY!!!!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own any part of dbz!  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Adrenaline Rush - Chapter 5 - Party Tonight (Prt. 1)  
For a few weeks now, the Pythons basically worked on their cars and living large with the money they just won against the Colds. But on a Friday night....  
  
"PAR-TAH!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma giggled as soon as the clock hit four o'clock.   
  
"Wha?" Vegeta looked up from the Truck he was working on.  
  
"Opps, sorry v-man! i guess we left that detail out! Every friday, we stop working early so we can party that night. We always go to this intense club called Tough Stuff which is usually for them people who streetrace! uh...did i leave anything else out?" Goku scratched his head.  
  
"No goku...(sigh) you didn't..." Chi Chi embarassingly shook her head.  
  
"Oh! That's good!" Goku pasted on his goofy grin.  
  
"Oh...so..." Vegeta stammered.  
  
"Your going dude!" Yamcha slapped him on the back, hard enough for him to take a step forward.  
  
"Uh...i don't think so..." Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"oh c'mon vegetable head! It'll be ~fun~!" Eighteen giggled as Krillen sneaked his arms around Eighteen's tiny waist.  
  
"Uh...no..." Vegeta turned around just to be face to face with bulma.  
  
"C'mon veggie! It'll be fun!" Bulma smiled sweetly.  
  
A hint of red appeared on Vegeta's cheeks as he managed to calm down his nerves.  
  
"Fine..." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Woohoo! Party at TS!!" Yamcha pumped his fist into the air.   
  
"Ok, well we usually show up at TS a bit late, and we'll take Vegeta's car and mine! How's that?" Goku suggested.  
  
"Sure! But I live way too far away for you to pick me up goku!" Bulma frowned.  
  
"Well then I guess vegeta's gonna take ya!" Goku smiled evilly.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other then looked away blushing madly. The group laughed but Yamcha frowned.   
  
  
(Vegeta's House)   
  
"Yo Reg! I'm home...or something like it..." Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Hey little dude! Wassup?" Vegeta's brother popped his head out from his room. Vegeta's brother facial structure is about the same as Vegeta but his hair is in a spiky ponytail with a few strands of hair fell infront of his face. Reg had quite a good build and a good foot taller then his brother.  
  
"Quite calling me little dude ya bastard!" Vegeta smirked as he threw his keys onto a nearby table.  
  
"How was your day ya fucking grouch!" Reg smirked back and stood up.   
  
"it was cool, uh...i'm going out tonight alrigh'?" Vegeta mumbled as he threw his leather jacket onto the couch.  
  
"For what reason?" Reg raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh..just goin out with some buds..." Vegeta gulped and blushed even harder.  
  
Reg smirked walked over to the answering machine. He pushed a button and a voice said:   
"Uh...hey vegeta! Got your phone number from Goku! Uh..well I forgot to tell you my apartment address, it's 145 Highlander Peak Apartments in the south east! Well, if ya wanna ask me somethin, my phone number is 346-8953! Chow!" and vegeta turned pale.  
  
"Uh...it ain't what it seems..." Vegeta stuttered.  
  
"now tell about this 'bulma' character! Is she a total babe?" Reg snickered.  
  
"MAN!! SHE'S ONLY SEVENTEEN!!" Vegeta couldn't believe what he just said.  
  
"Whateva man...i'm gonna do what university peeps do...study! Have fun tonight boy, have LOTS of fun!" Reg laughed and walked into his room.  
  
Vegeta let out a breath and stuffed the note into his jeans.   
  
  
(Bulma's Apartment)  
Bulma hung up the phone as she left a message for vegeta. Bulma walked over to the stereo and turned it up. Partly dancing, she walked over to the bathroom and took a quick shower. With a towel wrapped around herself she danced down the hall and into her room. Sitting down in her desk, she applied purple eye shadow, heavy black masacara with purple glitter, eyebrow liner, and deep rose red lipstick. Making sure she was done with her makeup, she blowdried her long, wavy aqua hair and decided to leave it down. Bulma then picked out a sky blue halter belly top with BadGirl written in gem stones, black, tight bell bottom pants and black strapped platform sandals. Bulma looked at herself in the mirror, pleased with herself, added big, silver hooped earrings, matching silver glitter chocker necklace, and a silver dragon bracelet with a clock on it.   
  
"Perfect!" Bulma smiled adding her blue shades. Moving her hips to the beat of Independant Women from Destiny's Child, she couldn't help dreaming about a certain someone...   
  
(Chi Chi's house)   
Chi Chi tried on variety of her clothes but decided to go with a cute camouflaged sleeveless tank belly shirt and matching miniskirt. With combat boots, camouflaged bandana around her hair, black sunglasses, silver studded earrings and a spiky chocker necklace, she smirked.  
  
"Watch out goku baby!"   
  
(Eighteen's House)  
Eighteen combed her short hair and looked at her wardrobe, trying to fish out something to wear. Finally, she decided to wear tight, denim, bellbottom, lowridden jeans, hot red tanktop that had 'Spicy' written on it, red chocker necklace, and simple silver studded earrings. She fished out some tan platform sandals.  
  
Eighteen smirked at herself in the mirror, moving her butt to the beat of Bootylicious by Destiny's Child...  
  
(Krillen's Apartment)  
The little, bald midget fished out a white tank shirt and baggy black pants. Taking out his sneakers he plopped onto the couch waiting for goku to show up...  
  
(Yamcha's house)   
"I'm gonna show a certain someone the moves of me!" Yamcha snickered as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had a white jersey with black lettering and really baggy denim jeans and slipped on some shoes.  
  
"Now, back to my reading!" Yamcha grinned as he picked up a playboy magazine...  
  
(Goku's House)  
Goku, wearing a sleeveless red shirt, black baggy pants and shades, started to watch a movie....  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
**************************************************************************  
Makoto: Hee hee! You didn't expect me to spoil the next chappie eh? hee hee!!!  
  
MooCat: In the next chappie veg- (makoto covers Moocat's mouth)  
  
Makoto: We won't upload if we don't get six reviews peeps!  
  
REmember! No flamers, yes to reviews!  
  
  
~Chow for now~ 


	7. Party Tonight (Prt. 2)

Makoto: Ach! I've been so busy I haven't been taking track of the reviews! This time, it stopped at....TWO! Take it away MooCat!  
  
MooCat: Deadly Beauty - Thnx for reviewing from the start!   
serene outlaw- aw shux! we ain't that good!   
  
Makoto: Now that we're done, we'll shorten our expectations on reviews! Chow for now peeps!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own any part of Dragonball Z  
****************************************************************  
  
Adrenaline Rush - Chapter 6 - Party Tonight (Prt. 2)  
  
Vegeta was cruising around looking for Highlander Peak. He then parked infront of a quite fancy apartment building!  
  
"Whoa..." Vegeta said from under his breath. He took a deep breath and pushed the button that said 143.  
  
"Hello?" Bulma's voice said from the speaker.  
  
"Onna, open the door!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Touchy, touchy!" Vegeta could hear Bulma mumbling as the lock unlocked and he entered.   
  
Before he knocked on the door to 143, Vegeta took a deep breath. Bulma opened the door, looking incerdibly sexy and hot, as Vegeta just stared. Bulma couldn't help doing the same, he wore a black vest that showed his bare chest, (AN: HUBBA HUBBA!!!) a dangling medallion, baggy black pants and shoes.  
  
"Y-you ready to go?" Vegeta then overcame his shock.  
  
"Yep! Let's PAR-TAH!" Bulma giggled as she danced her way out of her apartment.   
  
  
(Back with Goku)  
"C'mon Chi Chi!! LET'S GO!!!" Goku rudely yelled.  
  
"GOKU!! SHUT YOUR TRAP AND DROOL OVER MY CLOTHES!! I TRIED SO HARD TO LOOK SEXY FOR YA AND YOU DON'T EVEN APPRECIATE IT?!" Chi Chi yelled stepping out of her house.  
  
Goku definetly drooled over her clothes at how sexy and sizzling she looked!  
  
"Hee, you look cute too!" Chi Chi, obviously taking the message that Goku 'likes' her clothes. "Now put the metal to the pedal! We have to pick up the other guys!  
  
  
(Back with Vegeta)  
The car was immensely silent as Vegeta looked at the watch and kicked in the extra power.  
  
"Yo! You'll get a ticket y'know?" Bulma yelped as the car lurched.  
  
"So? They can't even catch me!" Vegeta smirked, loving the power the car had.  
  
"Your too proud of this junk, aren't ya?" Bulma laughed as Vegeta just scowled.  
  
The silent once again overcame the couple, until it drove Bulma crazy. She turned the radio up, as classical music screamed out in the stereos.  
  
"You listen to classic?" Bulma's eyes were wide.  
  
"NO! My bro asked for the car yesterday for his date, guess it was another fancy bitch.." Vegeta shrugged as Bulma turned the dial.   
  
After all the static, country music blared out a 'YOO HOOOOOOO!'. This caused bulma to go into hysterical laughter as Vegeta cringed at the country singer. She then got over her little 'accidental joke' and turned to another radiostation. Nsync was on singing Bye Bye Bye. (AN: Sorry, but i really don't like Nsync! SORRY!!) Bulma, just to tease Vegeta, pretended to like the song and sung to it.  
  
"BYE BYE BYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Bulma (purposely) screamed.  
  
"URRH!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT NO MORE!! SWITCH! SWITCH!! SWIIIITTTCCCHHH!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed as Bulma laughed her head off and turned to another station.  
  
Just then, heavy metal blared out and he finally relaxed. Bulma gave a little giggle as she took the sunroof off, stepped onto the seat and looked out. The night sky was sparkling with stars and there was no one on the road.   
  
"Onna? What are you doing?" Vegeta yelled from the car.  
  
"Oh c'mon Veggie! It's gets stuffy in that car!" Bulma cried.   
  
"GET DOWN!!" Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"C'mon! You got to get up here!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Hello? ARE YOU BLIND?! I'm driving!" Vegeta pushed his thumb to his chest.  
  
"Oh, i guess I forgot to add something!" Bulma mumbled as she dove down.   
  
Vegeta, clueless, saw Bulma open up her purse and brought out a mechanical square the size of her palm.   
  
"Now, move your legs a little..." Bulma dove under his arms yet above his legs.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ONNA?!!!" Vegeta jumped, feeling her smooth skin.  
  
"Just relax will ya Vegetable head? Just gonna do sometin!" Bulma elbowed him in the stomach as she punched a part of the car. A little cabinet opened up, revealing wires and microchips.   
  
"Will you get me some pliers?" Bulma asked, waving her hand infront of Vegeta's mad red face.   
  
"WHERE?" Vegeta gulped.  
  
"In the back seat...." Bulma said.   
  
Vegeta, not quite knowing what to do, lurched to the back, grabbing the pliers and shoved into her hand.  
  
"Thanks! Now let's see..." Bulma mumbled, not knowing that Vegeta had full view of her ass. Clipping and snapping off wires, she connected the tiny mechanic to the car. She shut the cabinet and slipped from Vegeta's legs.  
  
He was still blushing red when Bulma fixed her hair a bit and makeup.  
  
"Now you can! C'mon!" Bulma grabbed his arm and hoisted him out of the seat.  
  
"AAHHH!!!" Vegeta cried as he almost slipped off the seat.  
  
"Relax tense one! Check this out!" Bulma smirked, opening a tiny little cabinet, with a button in it. She pushed it and out, from the top, came a little controller like the ones they have for video games!   
  
"What's this?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well you better grab it or we'll crash!" Bulma pointed to the curb they were heading for.  
  
Vegeta, quick as lightening, grabbed it and turned the car around with the controller.  
  
"We equiped this for are own purposes! Ain't it nice to be out of that stuffy car?" Bulma laughed as Vegeta snorted.   
  
  
(Back to Goku)  
Goku's car finally parked at the 'special' parking spot and they all climbed out. As they entered, the crowd roared for the gang that finally beat the Colds.   
  
"Yo! Check 'em! Here comes the Pythons!" The DJ announced on the speakers as the crowd cheered, roared and hooted.  
  
"Thanks y'all!" Goku waved.   
  
"Yo, but where's the newbie that beat the Colds?" A guy asked.  
  
"He's not here yet? Hmm..." Goku raised an eyebrow.   
  
  
(Back to Vegeta)  
"Pump the medal veg! or we'll be late!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Trying to onna!" Vegeta glared, pushing the pedal as they screeched into a parking lot.  
  
"Now, the entrance!" Bulma giggled as she fixed herself up while looking at the car mirror.  
  
"Wha?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothin much Vegeta! Just, enter the exact same time as me!" Bulma shook her head walking into the club.  
  
(Down in the Club)  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Yamucha, getting jealous every second.   
  
Just as the ball exploded to get the party started, Bulma and Vegeta entered.  
  
"YO!!" Bulma yelled, greeting all them people as a few girls kept looking at Vegeta, giggling.   
  
The song I'm Real (remix) by J Lo ft. Ja Rule boomed from the speakers. While Bulma danced herself back to the group, Vegeta strolled himself to the bar, ordering a couple of drinks. Bulma noticed a few very sexy looking girls deciding to take a chance with vegetable head. Suddenly, a twitch of something, made Bulma skip over to Vegeta.  
  
"C'mon vegeta! Let's dance!" Bulma shyly moving her hips to the beat.   
  
"No onna..." Vegeta said after finishing a shot.  
  
"C'mon Vegeta! It'll be fun!" Bulma, slyly walking over.  
  
"Why?" Vegeta, fairly suspicious, raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I just hate to see one of the gang sit on the sidelines! Now C'MON!" Bulma jerked him off the seat and dragged him over to the others.  
  
"Hey vegeta! Where were you?" Goku asked while he and Chi Chi danced.   
  
"Long story..." Vegeta grumbled.   
  
"Well dance amateur! This is what this's club is about!" Juuhachi-gou laughed, while dancing with Krillen.  
  
"C'mon Vegeta! Dance!" Bulma moved her hips.  
  
"Why not you go with Yamucha?" Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"He's kind of busy..." Bulma put her head down in despair, as Vegeta looked around and saw Yamucha dirty dancing with two bimbos. Vegeta, believe it or not, had the tiniest bit of guilt in him and sighed out loud. "Fine onna..."  
  
"Really?" Bulma chirped.  
  
"Yes..." Vegeta couldn't believe he was doing this. He was a little stiff but then kind of got into it, while staring at Bulma doing moves that totally fit the bill.  
  
"C'mon Vegeta! Loosen up a little!" Bulma slyly walked over putting her back to his chest and taking his hands into hers. Vegeta blushed not knowing what to do but follow her hips.  
  
"See, ain't that hard is it?" Bulma laughed while Vegeta was still intoxicated in her hair scent.  
  
Vegeta just snorted absently as Bulma gave a quirky giggle. Just then, What We're All About by Sum41 boomed.  
  
"Hey Bulma, you wanna dance?" Yamucha then stepped up, obviously jealous.  
  
"I think your a little busy yourself yam-chan!" Bulma pointed to the horny bimbos he was just flirting with.  
  
"Oh c'mon B-chan! They are NOTHING compared to you!" Yamucha pleaded.  
  
"Well...I ain't argueing with that..." Vegeta's face fell, "But I came here with Vegeta!" Bulma chirped, vegeta totally shocked.   
  
Yamucha just was plain shocked! He didn't no what to do but just glare at Vegeta, then stomped off.  
  
"UH..." Vegeta wasn't sure what to do.   
  
"Don't worry about it veg! Just dance!" Bulma laughed moving to the beat. Vegeta just smirked devilishly.   
  
As soon as the song ended, the DJ turned it to a dance mix so he could talk.  
  
"WASSSUP Y'ALL!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled in the mic sending the crowd to roars.   
  
"Yo! This show is delivered for the dude that busted out the Colds, VEGETAAAAA! GET UR ASS ON THIS STAGE!!!" The DJ yelled as the crowd went crazy. Vegeta just stood there, all serious and all.  
  
"C'mon Veggie!" Bulma pushed the stubborn driver to the stage.  
  
"Wassup man? How ya doin tonight?" The DJ did the little hand thing with him.  
  
"I'm doin good tonight, just wanna have some fun, y'know?" Vegeta said cooly.  
  
"Well you'll have lots of fun....right ladies?" DJ winked as the girls giggled and sending not so good messages with their body. Vegeta's cheeks turned a deep red.  
  
"Well dude, ya just have some fun with that blue chick over there and let's keep this party ROLLIN!!!!" The DJ jumped into his booth putting on Rolling by Limp Bizket.  
  
"Now that wasn't bad was it Veg-head?" Bulma laughed while Vegeta couldn't help but be embarassed by all the looks from the girls.   
  
"NICE GOING DUDE!!!!!!!!!" Goku laughed as Chi Chi joined him followed with Krillen and Juuhachi.  
  
"Did you guys have a little too much to drink?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"no way! We never touch that stuff but you better beware, this women are hungry for the first guy they see!!" Chi Chi and the group laughed as Vegeta kept turning a deeper shade of red.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
****************************************************************  
Makoto: Now that was an EXTRA long chapter! Never typed so much! Well anyways, we want *3* reviews atleast for this story!  
  
MooCat: And maybe a couple of food donations...  
  
Makoto: (Hits moocat on the head) Send reviews, but no flamers!  
  
  
~Chow for now~ 


	8. Tensions Between Teams

Makoto: Sorry bout that delay peeps! Summer vacation does this to me y'know!   
  
MooCat: We'd like to thank serene outlaw and Deadly beauty for reviewing! UR THE BEST!!!  
  
Makoto: Anyways....check out our other stories if you have the time!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own any part of Dragonball Z  
****************************************************************  
  
Adrenaline Rush - Chapter 7 - Tensions Between Teams  
  
  
The club went crazy as each and everyone was moving to the beat of Blink 182's First Date. Right in the middle of the dance floor, the Pythons were rockin their brains out havin lots of fun.   
  
"Are you having fun Veggie-chan?" Bulma giggled, still dancing.  
  
"Don't call me veggie-chan!" Vegeta growled over the music. "And yah...i guess this joint is ok..."  
  
"YO PEOPLE!!!!!!! HAVIN FUN????" The DJ yelled in the mic as the crowd yelled and boomed.  
  
"WELL...UNLIKE THE OTHER CLUBS THIS HAS A SPECIALTY! WILL THE WOMEN OF THE PYTHONS STEP UP!"   
  
Juuhachi-gou, Chi Chi and Bulma blushed as the crowd hooted and screamed.  
  
"C'mon ladies! Don't be shy...you sure weren't last time..." The DJ laughed as the three girls blushed.  
  
"I'm gonna kick your ass someday!" Bulma boomed into the mic. The crowd cheered.  
  
"So what are you sexy ladies gonna do for us tonight?" The DJ chuckled.  
  
The three girls smiled as Juuhachi-gou whispered the answer into the DJ's ear.  
  
"HOOO HOO HOOO!! Good choice ladies! Peoples, Happy by Ashanti!"   
  
The three girls danced intoxicating moves on the stage letting the crowd cheer, espiecially the men. Bulma lipsynced Ashanti's voice letting her eyes travel over to Vegeta a bit...which was being teased by Goku and Krillen.   
  
The Pythons had a blasting time dancing over here, having a couple of drinks (non-alcholic cuz they'll be driving) there until it was one AM.  
  
"Whoa! Time sure flies when you're having fun!" Krillen smiled.  
  
"Yah! Oh shit! I forgot that there's an order i have to pick up at the other side of the city! I'll be late tomorrow ok guys?" Bulma slapped her forehead.  
  
"No problem bulma! But how are you going to get there?" Goku asked.  
  
"Veggie-chan is gonna get me there, right Veggie?" bulma smiled.  
  
Vegeta snorted, "do I have a choice?"   
  
"Anyways! See ya guys tomorrow!" Bulma waved, entering Vegeta's car.  
  
"So where is this fucking car part?" Vegeta asked, turning the car on.  
  
"Just go to the other side of the city cranky ass!" Bulma rolled her eyes.   
  
The ride was quiet all the way through unless you cound the booming heavy metal music from the speakers.  
  
"Damn this is taking too long! I'm gonna take a short cut!" Vegeta growled.  
  
He swirved into a road which lead into a loooooooong bridge. They calmly looked at the beautiful city lights. Just then, someone tapped their tail!  
  
"What the fuck?" Vegeta freaked as he looked at his rear view mirror. He saw the whole gang of the Colds!   
  
"What the hell? What's going on Vegeta!" Bulma panicked.  
  
"The Colds are on our tail, and I have no clue why..." Vegeta mumbled, trying to outrace them. One of the Colds car drove right beside Vegeta's car.  
  
"Hello Vegeta, bulma, beautiful night isn't it?" Frieza laughed as all four Cold cars surrounded Vegeta's car.  
  
"What shit is this Frieza?" Vegeta blared, fingering him at the same time.   
  
"Oh...just a little 'congrats' present for defeating me! HAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA!" Frieza laughed as the top car and right car left and Frieza drove them off the bridge!  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bulma screamed but Vegeta was too busy cursing.   
  
As the car plunged into the deep blue river, the Colds screeched to a stop.  
  
"Do you feel satisfied now son?" King Cold laughed, stepping out of his car.  
  
Frieza just gave an evil smirk and they drove off, laughing in the wind.   
  
In the car, Vegeta open his eyes to see that the car was full of water since they rolled down their windows. He grabbed Bulma, who hit her head and was slightly unconscious and swam out of the car. Wrapping his arms around her waist for better support, he kicked his legs as hard as he could to reach the surface, which seeme to last forever.  
  
~Got to...reach the...surface....running...out...of...breath!~ Vegeta grumbled as he broke the water and swallowed a whole lot of air.   
  
"Made it! Woman...are you-" Vegeta looked over to Bulma, who had a pretty bad bruise on her forehead and was still slightly unconscious. Taking off his vest and putting it on Bulma so that she wouldn't freeze in the water, he put her in a possition like a piggy back ride and swam to shore.   
  
Almost swimming for a couple of hours, Vegeta collapsed on the sandy river side relived that they made it alive.   
  
"VEGETA!! BULMA!! ARE YOU GUYS OK?!" A voice cried.  
  
Vegeta turned over and saw two cars screech to a halt and his friends running over to them.  
  
"BULMA!! BULMA!! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Chi Chi cried.  
  
"Relax harpy! She just hit her head! By the way, how did you bakas know we were here?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow as Goku and Yamucha helped him up.  
  
"We heard on the street that the Colds were heading to the other side of the town when we left, it sounded suspicious so we grabbed another car and went after you guys!" Goku grinned.  
  
"hmmmmmm...." Bulma groaned, fluttering her eyes a bit.  
  
"Bulma! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!!" Chi Chi hugged Bulma with all her force, which practically killed her right there!  
  
"Chi Chi! Relax, take a deep breath, exhale, deep breath, exhale!" Juuhachi-gou calmed down Chi Chi while Bulma slowly sat up.  
  
Just then, sirens were in the air and they saw the cops at the bridge.  
  
"Shit! They're gonna find my car!" Vegeta cursed.  
  
Bulma stood up with the help of Juuhachi-gou and Chi Chi, "Goku....you know what to do..."  
  
Goku brought out a small controlled with a few buttons on it, he pushed one and in the water, it exploded! THE CAR EXPLODED!!  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK GOKU? YOU PLANTED A *BOMB* IN MY CAR?" Vegeta would have punched him, if he had the strength.  
  
"The bomb will only explode under my control, like if you crash into something it wouldn't explode, the bomb would just be destroyed like the rest of the car. Remember Vegeta, we can't have cops snooping around in Street Racing business..."   
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
****************************************************************  
Makoto: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!! So evidence against the colds have been destroyed, what will the Pythons do?  
  
MooCat: Stay tune for next time, on Adrenaline Rush!  
  
  
~Chow for now~ 


	9. New Things Are Always Better

Makoto: YOS YALLS! Glad to hear from all em DBZ fans again! You guys keep me writing!  
  
MooCat: We'd like to give little notes for all em reviewers!:  
  
Renee'- You've reviewed almost all our stories! THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
Deadly Beauty - THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You've supported us from the beginning! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!  
Pachucita687 - Hee hee, y'all? That's one of my fav slang words! Sorry, i'll try not to use it as much! You from a line of street racers? COOL! Luv em to the bitter end!   
Babie Blue - Nothin to be sorry about! Just glad that you review! I hope you continue reviewing!   
serene outlaw - LOL! Always good to hear from you!   
  
Makoto: Well let's get this show on the road!   
  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own any part of Dragonball Z  
****************************************************************  
  
Adrenaline Rush - Chapter 8 - New Things Are Always Better  
  
Vegeta groaned as he smashed down his cheap alarm clock which was making a bigger head ache which he already had.  
  
"Stupid clock...always a nusiance..." Vegeta grumbled as he walked into his bathroom.   
  
He cringed at the pain of his sore muscles from yesterday's comotion. He hurried to clean up and dress so he would be at the garage. While puttin on a green tank shirt Vegeta walked to the kitchen and poured some milk for his cereal.  
  
"Reggie-poo? Is that you?" A voice sang.  
  
Vegeta turned his head to see who the hell was in his apartment and there was a women, curly orange hair and peachy eyes, and she was wearing only Reg's blouse!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Vegeta yelped.   
  
"WHAT?! WHAT IS ALL THE COMOTION?!" Reg suddenly jumped out, wearing only his boxer shorts.   
  
" WHO THE HELL IS SHE?!?!?!?!?!" Vegeta pointed an accusing finger.  
  
"Oh calm down little boy! My name is Anna May!" The peach haired spoke in a southern accent. "I just moved into the city a few weeks ago! *Reg* was kind enough to show me around..."  
  
Anna May giggled as Reg laughed nervously. Vegeta was fuming in madness. Quickly, he dumped his cereal and grabbed his car keys.  
  
"Where you going bro?" Reg asked.  
  
Vegeta turned around with eyes that could burn through three inch metals, "I'm going to place where you and your hor ain't gonna be! See you after dinner, unless you and another prostitute is gonna be here!"  
  
Leaving Reg speechless, Vegeta stormed out of the apartment.  
  
"Did he just call me a hor?" Anna May put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Never mind babe, wants some breakfast?" Reg sighed.   
  
  
Vegeta was furious and embarassed at what happened back at the apartment as he zoomed through the empty roads.   
  
He screeched his car infront of the garage as he stormed in.  
  
"Hey veg-whoa! Someone's in a mood!" Krillen got pushed by the taller man.  
  
"Shut up cue ball!" Vegeta hissed as he started working on one of the cars.  
  
"What happened vegeta? c'mon you can talk to us!" Goku put a happy grin on.  
  
"no i can't, just leave me alone!" Vegeta growled as he reached for one of the bigger wrenches.  
  
"Step back men! Let the *women* handle this!" Juuhachi-gou and the girls giggled as they surrounded the pissed of Vegeta.  
  
"What's wrong? You can tell us!" Bulma started massaging his shoulders.  
  
"Go away..." Vegeta grumbled.  
  
Just then, his stomach growled.  
  
The girls laughed, "He's just a little hungry! That's all!"  
  
"C'mon veggie, Chi Chi will fix you something to eat!" bulma giggled.  
  
Vegeta was glad they didn't steer him into 'the subject' so he just went along.   
  
The whole gang decided to have a little snack so they went to the yard for a barbeque.  
  
"Wooooo! Gotta love a BBQ!" chi Chi laughed as she put some more coal into the fire.   
  
While the girls were having fun making the food, the guys were talking about what they always talk about, car parts.  
  
"Dude! The 56h2 Engine is wAAAAAAy more powerful then the 855tto Engine!" Yamucha protested.  
  
"No way! The 855tto has the 65 horsepower Yorsher and the 7884wa Insto, no way it can be beat by the 56h2!" Goku laughed.  
  
"oh..." Yamucha thought as the guys just hollered in his stupidity.   
  
"Listen, don't mean to break the mood, but what am I going to do with my car? Or wait...what's *left* of my car?" Vegeta darted his eyes towards Goku, who laughed nervously.  
  
"Well, we're actually gonna make a brand new car! One waaaaay better then the ones we have! But we just can't find a good car part shop that has the stuff the Bulma can easily turn into Python material...." Krillen sighed.  
  
"i know a place, pretty far from here but has the best parts in the WORLD! His name is Mac and his shop is for em Race car peoples but he'll give his parts to anyone with a high price."  
  
"Really? A new car for me?!"  
  
"yah! New things are always better dude!"  
  
"So tomorrow we'll take a look at Mac's, but today we eat!" Bulma and the girls put the chicken, ribs, pork, beef and more on the table as the guys pigged in....  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
****************************************************************  
Makoto: Oooh! A new car for Vegeta! Can't wait eh MooCat?  
  
MooCat: (snores)  
  
Makoto: (Pours a bucket of ice water on his head)  
  
MooCat: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRR!!!  
  
Makoto: Oh! one more thing, if anyone out there knows how to do italics, bolds, underlines and centres please tell me! Send it through an e-mail peeps! (Don't forget reviews, no flamers!)  
  
  
~Chow for now~ 


	10. Sweet Spot for Bad Boys

Makoto: Hey all! Awesome to get some more reviews! MooCat...  
  
MooCat: Thank you to:  
  
Renee' Releford: Sorry it took so long!   
Deadly Beauty: OF COURSE I'M NOT SICK OR YOUR REVIEWS!!! THANK YOU!!!  
pachucita687: droool....now you made ME HUNGRY!!! lol! Thanx!  
Babie Blue: Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooo much! ^U^  
serene outlaw: awesome! you cop let you go? whoa...that's a first...loL! Thanks for the review!!  
  
Makoto: THIS IS VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT!! IF YOU WISH TO BE ON OUR MAILING LIST PLEASE SEND A LETTER TO ani_maylu_ver@hotmail.com AND IN THE SUBJECT PUT 'Adrenaline Rush'!!! cyaz LATER!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own any part of Dragonball Z  
****************************************************************  
  
Adrenaline Rush - Chapter 9 - Sweet Spot for Bad Boys  
  
"See you later guys!" Goku waved as he left Bulma and Vegeta to finish off their last order of cars.  
  
"See yaz Goku!" Bulma waved as Vegeta grunted.   
  
Bulma and Vegeta went back to work as they only had a few more cars to do before they can go home. After a few minutes, Bulma sighed as she finally finished fixing the blue beetle that was in the shop and went over to the sink to wash up.   
  
She couldn't help looking at Vegeta's muscular body perfectly all greased up and sweaty from overworking. His white tank shirt clinged to his muscles giving her a good look at his upper chest. Also, his bad boy attitude definetly topped it off! Bulma had to admit but she had a sweet spot for bad boys. (AN: It's true! Yamucha use to be a thief, Zarbon was with Frieza and Vegeta use to be evil!)  
  
Vegeta glanced up as she quickly looked back at the sink, soaking a towel and washing the grease off her arms, hands and face. He raised an eyebrow, wondering why the onna was staring at him.   
  
Grunting, he went back to work as he saw at the corner of his eye, Bulma putting on her walkman and the volume at full blast. Unconsciouly, she started to dance a little waving her hips and arms while walking over to a car that needed some air in it's tires.   
  
Vegeta's eyes darted back and forth from the car and Bulma as he watched the blue haired girl seductively wave her hips and arms to a song. He felt his temperature rise as Bulma's shirt raised a little bit revealing a flat stomach and a tiny bit of abs.   
  
While he wasn't looking, his wrench slipped and a car part cut his hand making a big clang sound as the wrench fell to the floor when he swung his hand up.   
  
Bulma jerked as she slipped off her ear phones staring straight at Vegeta.  
  
"What's up Veggie?" Bulma walked over and saw the bleeding cut.  
  
"It's just a cut, nothing bad..." Vegeta growled feeling a bit of sting.   
  
"Nothing bad? Kami Vegeta your such a baka!" Bulma rolled her eyes as she took his injured hand over to the sink.   
  
Vegeta winced a little bit when Bulma thrusted his arms under the sink and ran over to the medicine cabinet. The tall haired teen just sighed as his hands began to go a little numb under the cold water.   
  
"Well Veggie, it's your lucky day! We ran out of the stuff that doesn't hurt when it goes on a cut, but we still have..." Bulma smiled evilly as she raised a bottle of iodine.  
  
"No...no..please no...." Vegeta slowly walked back.  
  
"C'mon vegeta...it won't hurt...much..." Bulma smirked as Vegeta took off as she ran after him.  
  
"NOOOOOOO! DON'T GIVE ME THAT FUCKIN CRAPPY IODINE!!" Vegeta cursed.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T GET IT VEGGIE YOU'LL GET SICK SO STOP BEING A WUSS AND GET OVER HERE!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Vegeta came to a screeching stop, "Don't EVER call me a wuss-"  
  
Bulma didn't know he was going to stop so suddenly and crashed into him.   
  
"ARGH!!!" Vegeta struggled to get out of the reach from the Iodine bottle as the two wrestled.   
  
"C'MON VEGGIE!!!" Bulma growled as she squirted the bottle all over the place.   
  
"NO!" He roared.  
  
After ten minutes of wrestling Bulma finally found a clear shot and squirted the iodine on the wound.   
  
There was a five second pause...  
  
"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!!" Vegeta roared.  
  
"See Vegeta? That wasn't TOO bad!" Bulma rolled around laughing.   
  
"Demon onna..." Vegeta growled.  
  
After Bulma was done laughing the two realised that they were AWFULLY close to each other. They blushed a crimson red as they jumped up.  
  
"Umm..let's put a bandage on that..." Bulma was still blushing as they walked over to the sink and put a bandage on his arm.   
  
Bulma couldn't help staring right into his dark eyes. After a few seconds, she realised that he was staring right back at her!  
  
"Unn...here let me wash that smear on your cheek..." Bulma stuttered as she turned towards the sink with her back at him. She then felt some arms wrapping around her waist as she gasped at the warmth. Feeling a hot breath on her neck she felt slightly faint.   
  
"Kami you're beautiful...I cannot believe Yamucha gave you up..." Vegeta's rough voice whispered into Bulma's ear as his lips kissed her gently on the beautiful silky skin on her neck.   
  
Bulma gasped slowly not believing how good he was. She slowly turned around as she stared at Vegeta's eyes, seeing the care in them. Bulma closed her eyes as she felt a passionate kiss go on fire as she quickly wrapped her arms on his neck while his strong arms stayed put on her tiny waist. Both discovering something they never felt before their passion flared up as Vegeta pushed Bulma to a wall.   
  
Just then, Bulma realised something, "Vegeta...vegeta..." She managed to squeak.  
  
Vegeta found himself getting out of hand as he jerked back a bit, "I'm sorry..did I hurt you?"   
  
"no..no you're REALLY good..." Bulma laughed as she nudged her nose towards him, seeing the confusion in his eyes.   
  
"Um...but I'm not sure...it's...really hard to explain..." Bulma blushed and stuttered.  
  
Vegeta saw what she wanted as it flickered in her eyes as he smirked, "Bulma, go out with me?"   
  
Bulma's eyes widened wondering how he figured it out but then settled with a calm smile, "I'd love to..."   
  
"Well we better go home, you drive or me?" Vegeta smirked as he slipped his hand into hers.   
  
"Since you're in such a good mood, you! I'm too tired tonight..." Bulma yawned, cuddling up to her new love.   
  
The two both slipped into Bulma's car. Vegeta slipped her keys out of her pocket as she stretched them and then rested her head on the car. The bad boy just smirked as he slipped in an R&B burned cd with cool, calm tunes for the night. Vegeta drove and parked at Bulma's apartment.  
  
~Shit...I don't have a ride back home...I guess I'll just have to sleep over...~ Vegeta thought, and then blushed an apple red. He then sighed and looked at Bulma's sleeping figure and then just smiled as he turned off the ignition and locked the doors. He picked her up and opened the door, took the elevator up and then opened the door to her apartment.   
  
He looked around and noticed that it was pretty messy, just like his own apartment. But he noticed that no one lived around. He went passed a room with a bunch of tiny machines and tools scattered around and a computer. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he just shook his head and walked into Bulma's room.   
  
~Fuck..I don't want her to sleep in her jeans...~ Vegeta blushed as he looked around for her pyjamas. When he opened her closet, Vegeta saw a GIANT tube and a computer right beside it!  
  
"Bulma's LAY-Z Dressing Computer..." Vegeta read outloud. "Kami, she even made a computer to dress herself in the morning!"   
  
Vegeta carefully placed the blue haired girl in the tube and then closed it. He examined the computer and typed in a few keys.  
  
"Welcome Bulma, what would you like to wear today?" the computer asked.  
  
Vegeta jumped as he calmed himself down and searched around for sleepwear. He finally found a cute pink and blue tank top and pyjama pants as he pressed enter and quickly turned around. He heard a hum, zip, pull and then finally a finish bell. Bulma was about to fall out when Vegeta quickly caught her.   
  
"Kami...you're a lot more trouble then you look!" Vegeta snarled as he placed her on the bed. He looked around and saw a phone. Quickly he dialed his phone number.  
  
"Moshi Moshi? Reg speaking..."  
  
"Reg, bro, it's me Vegeta.."  
  
"Hey bro! What's up?"   
  
"I'm not going to go home, I'm sleeping over at a friend's placel."  
  
"heh heh, do you mean GIRLFRIEND'S place?"  
  
"...shut the fuck up Reg!"   
  
"HA ha! So I was right! Ho ho, so you're gonna have LOTS of fun ne?"  
  
"...go to hell!" Vegeta angerily yelled and hung up the phone.   
  
He blushed a firey red as he saw Bulma change her sleeping position. He just smiled as he made himself comfortable on a nearby lazy boy chair. He turned off the light and went to sleep...  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
****************************************************************   
Makoto: YES!! Bulma and Veggie-chan are TOGETHER!!! YIPEE!!  
  
MooCat: We still need info on how to do italics, bolds and underlines! Send them in reviews or an e-mail! Remember, no flamers!  
  
  
~Chow for now~ 


	11. Are you wearing COLOGNE!

Makoto: SO SORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYY!!! We've been extremely busy with our own little personal lives that we haven't foudn ne time to update! It probably would be a good idea to check my settings for updates if you like almost everyone on our stories cuz well..it's a pain to go through seven of them from the same author!  
  
MooCat: We'd like to thank:  
  
Silver - Lol! Hope yer gonna say more than that next time!  
serene outlaw - Lol! Glad you like me story so much! Hope to hear from you more!  
Deadly Beauty - I'll try to update more! Glad you like this story too!  
Babie Blue - YAYAYAYAYYA!! lol! Thank you sooooo very much!  
Renee' Releford - Lol! Don't worry! I get cuts and bruises EVERYDAY from my school (Damn main hall!) but i manage to survive somehow! Thnx! LOl! "i can write fast....' if it makes you feel better!  
MoonlightPrincess - THANK YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Makoto: Sorry if we missed any one! If you want to be on our mailng list, just send an e-mail to 'ani_maylu_ver@hotmail.com' with the subject 'Adrenaline Rush'!Let's get this chapter rollin'!  
  
  
Disclaimer: No we do not own any part of Dragonball Z!  
****************************************************************  
  
Adrenaline Rush - Chapter 10 - Are you wearing COLOGNE?!  
  
Bulma squinted as the sunshine crept through her window shades. She gave a morning groan as she stretched in her bed.  
  
~Wait...I'm in bed?~ Bulma frowned and then jerked! She looked around her and gave a relieved sigh to find no one in her bed.   
  
As Bulma was brushing her teeth she was trying to remember what happened the day before or if she did anything stupid last night.   
  
As she walked into her kitchen she saw Vegeta sleeping on her couch with his shirt off. She giggled as she recalled what happened the day before.   
  
~He asked me out! Hee hee!~ Bulma squealed silently as she pulled out a blanket and covered him.   
  
"Damn he looks hot!" Bulma sighed looking at Vegeta's physique. His jeans were still fully on but he probably took his shirt off because it was too uncomfortable. She saw his shirt neatly folded on the coffee table.   
  
Giddy like a school girl, she skipped into the kitchen and started to make some breakfast...  
  
Vegeta groaned as the smell of something yummy drifted into his nose.  
  
~Mmm...smells good!~ Vegeta opened his eyes to find himself in a different environment.  
  
"Morning Veggie-kun!" A voice chirped.   
  
The arrogant boy jumped as he turned to the voice but then relaxed to find that it was just Bulma.   
  
~Oh yah...now I remember...~ Vegeta smirked as he walked to the kitchen table.  
  
"I made breakfast since you were snoring like a rhino on my couch!" Bulma giggled as Vegeta turned a little red.  
  
"i do not snore!" Vegeta growled keeping his pride up no matter what.  
  
Bulma just laughed as she sipped her orange juice. Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
Stil in her pjs she walked over tot he phone...  
  
"Moshi moshi? B-chan speaking!"  
  
"B-chan! It's Chi Chi!"  
  
"hey Chi! Watsup?"   
  
"Well we're gonna check out this place for zee new car MissyB! We'll meet you at Roshi's Cafe at twelve alrigh'?"   
  
"Cool! See you then!"  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
Bulma hung up as she sat back down.  
  
"What's going on?" Vegeta said with his cheeks full of pancakes.  
  
Grossed out and disgusted, Bulma pushed her plate aside, "The gang's gonna meet us at this Cafe for new car parts! But pretty much after that we go our separate ways!"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "So where do you want to go for our (wink)?"   
  
"(giggle) Dunno! But I heard the amusement park is only about a half an hour drive! Interested?"  
  
"Amusement Park? Aren't we a little old for that?"  
  
"oh c'mon! It's fun veggie-kun!"   
  
"Whatever onna..."  
  
Bulma danced as she walked over to the dishwasher with a tower of plates and placed them into the dishwasher. "We'll drop by your place so you can get some new clothes!"  
  
Vegeta just turned red as he gave a growl towards the blue haired onna. She just gave a little 'hee hee' and ran into her room to dress.   
  
For about an hour, Vegeta waited impatiently by Bulma's door.   
  
"C'MON ONNA! WE HAVE TO BE THERE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!!!" Irritated Veggie yelled.  
  
"Geez! Talk about impatient!" Bulma mumbled as she stepped out of the door.  
  
Vegeta's jaw dropped to the ground. Bulma was wearing a firey red belly halter with '100% Naughty' written right on the shirt. Hot sleeky leather pants with ties up the leg and strappy sandals. A pair of red tinted sun glasses was placed on her wavy aqua hair.   
  
"What is it Veggie-kun?" Bulma smirked, her strawberry red lipstick sleek and sexy written all over her lips.   
  
"Uh...um..err..." Vegeta, trying his best not to drool.   
  
Bulma giggled, "Don't worry Veggie-kuN! i already know..."   
  
The two of them climbed into Bulma's sky blue Honda as they roared from the Apartment parkade. Booming from the stereos was the song 'Underdog' by Audio Adrenaline. The blue honda sped down the roadway and screeched to a halt infront of Vegeta's apartment. He jumped out and climbed up the fire escape. Slipping into an open window to his apartment, scaring the hell out of Reg who was making out with a new bimbo.   
  
"What the fuck?" Reg jumped, the bimbo falling to the floor.   
  
"Right back at you, you horny bastard of a brother!" Vegeta yelled out from his room as he quickly changed, put a little cologne on, combed his hair and put in some gel (AN: LOL!!). He grabbed his favourite black shades as he dashed back out with his shoes in his hands and stuffing some money into his pocket.   
  
"What are you doin Vegeta?" Reg tripped over the bimbo, who was still on the floor.   
  
"Gotta run! See you tonight Reg!" Vegeta smirked as he dashed down the fire escape again.   
  
"So sorry babe! you ok?" Reg quickly scrambled on his feet and helped the bimbo up.  
  
"Er...that's ok Reggie-poo!" She quickly fixed her hair and put her arms around him.  
  
Reg smiled but then sniffed the air. "IS HE WEARING COLOGNE?!!?!?!?" Reg yelped, throwing the bimbo into the couch and rushed over to the window, to see the car drive away.   
  
  
"Wow Veggie! Didn't know you can dress so fast!" Bulma smiled, putting her sunglasses on.   
  
"It's a gift all guys get!" Vegeta said sarcastically as he put on his shoes.   
  
~He looks yummy today!~ Bulma tried to keep a preppy smile from coming onto her. Vegeta was wearing a hot grey shirt that outlined some of his bulky muscles, he wore baggy khakis and his favourite Sketcher sneakers! He put on his black shades and gave a smile that would make any girl faint! (AN: Awww yah!!!!!)  
  
Bulma gave a smirk but then sniffed the air.  
  
"Veggie-kun...Are you wearing COLOGNE?!?!?!?!"  
  
  
To Be Continued  
****************************************************************   
Makoto: LOL! I luv that! 'Are you wearing COLOGNE?!' Hee hee! Sorry but I couldn't resist! The guyz at my school practically BATHE in cologne!   
  
MooCat: (Looks at the bottle that Vegeta put on) So this is cologne?  
  
Makoto: Yup MoOCat! But be careful! The lid of the bottle is a little brok-  
  
MooCat: (Spills the cologne all over himself!)  
  
Makoto: OH NOOOOOO!!!! (Puts on a gas mask)  
  
MooCat: (Sniffs) This stuff doesn't smell too bad!  
  
  
~Chow for now!~ 


End file.
